Vuelve
by Ariadna
Summary: continuación de Inevitable


****

Vuelve

Por: Ariadna

Dejaron caer sus cabezas, dejando que golpearan sonoramente contra la mesa, llamando nuevamente la atención del profesor.

Nuevamente repetían un acto de distracción, sin saber siquiera que lo hacían al mismo tiempo, porque los dos estaban a muchas millas de distancia, separados por más de un mar…

__

Fría como una estatua de sal

En un mausoleo de cristal

Seca hasta los huesos por llorar

Y muerta como puede estar 

Tiberio en su guacal.

A él poco parecían importarle las lecciones de historia, su mente estaba en la luna…

Muchos meses habían pasado desde la despedida, y aunque había sabido de ella en ese tiempo, nada lo tranquilizaba, porque ella no estaba junto a él…

¿Quién diría que tan pequeño sentimiento se volvería algo tan molesto e insistente?

No había nada que hacer, ni manera de concentrarse en otra cosa…

Toda en ruinas como el Partenón

Sola como terminó Colón

Pálida como un a Mona Lisa

Amargada como un limón

Arrugada como un acordeón

Ella no estaba tranquila. Sabía que sus nuevos amigos sólo conocían una sombra de ella misma… y la verdad, no parecía querer salir a la luz…

Negó con la cabeza, eso no había forma de arreglarlo, no estando ella ahí y él lejos, justo donde estuvo siempre y siempre estará, donde debería estar ella… el cambio no fue a elección propia, claro, pero ya estaba echo y ella se volvía loca pensando en él, lo extrañaba sobremanera…

Pero no había nada que hacer, ni manera de concentrarse en otra cosa…

Como la Esfinge cuando perdió la nariz,

Como Alejandro Magno sin 

Su espada y sin su dardo,

Como un pobre cristiano

En pleno Imperio Romano.

La tarde siguió lenta y aburrida. Él volvió a casa y se desplomó rápidamente en el sofá.

Tendría un examen de historia la siguiente clase, pero no había prestado nada de atención, y ya ni sabía diferenciar entre la revolución cultural china y la industrial en Estados Unidos… estaba completamente perdido…

Se preguntó si debía pedir ayuda, pero se negó a si mismo de inmediato… ¿de que servía pedirle a sus amigos que le explicaran, cuando igualmente no les prestaría atención?

¿Por qué pensar en ella lo estaba volviendo loco? Tal vez, porque la quería de vuelta… tal vez…

__

Busco algo que pueda contestar

Porque estoy cansada de pensar

Cómo es que transcurren los segundos

Y yo sobrevivo este diluvio universal.

Ella daba mil vueltas en su cuarto, caminaba sin sentido y agotada, peor no se detenía.

La razón por la que pensaba tanto en él era obvio, e incluso más…

Tenía unas ganas enormes de verlo, peor además, de decirle todo lo que no dijo antes de partir, revelarle sus sentimientos...

Pero ya estaba lejos, ¿qué podía hacer?

Se detuvo. No había otra manera más que la directa…

Saltó sobre su cama y cogió el teléfono que estaba en el velador. La única forma de evitar seguir con el dolor en el pecho era ser sincera, honesta con ella misma y con él…

Sin más esfuerzo la explicación

Aparece en un viejo cajón

Y en menos de una sola fracción

Vuelve a vivir y se viste de verde el corazón

Tal vez…

Pero él no alcanzó a pensar más. Sintió el sonido del teléfono. Buscó con la mirada el aparato, pero éste no se veía por ninguna parte…

¡Rayos! Buscó debajo del cojín en el que estaba apoyado, y también sobre la mesa del comedor, debajo de los muebles… el sonido continuaba, volviéndose desesperado…

por fin, metido en el cajón del escritorio estaba, seguro escondido tontamente por su madre para evitar las continuas llamadas de larga distancia que solía hacer…

Lo tomó, contestó… y sonrió.

Como la Esfinge cuando perdió la nariz,

Como Alejandro Magno sin 

Su espada y sin su cardo,

Como un pobre cristiano

En pleno Imperio Romano.

"¿Aló?"

"¿Taichi?"

"Sí… ¿Mimi?"

"Ajá… hola."

"hola…"

"Eh… ¿y como están todos allá?"

"Muy bien, ¿y tú?"

"bien…"

"Me alegro."

"claro… la verdad… no tan bien…"

"¿No?"

"Taichi… hay algo que quiero decirte…"

"… yo también…"

"¿¿Tú también??"

"Sí, pero tú primero…"

"no, mejor tú…"

"¿Segura?"

"por favor…"

"bueno, en realidad…"

"¿Sí…?"

"Quiero que vuelvas."

Vuelve, vuelve

Vuelve, vuelve.

Que mi vida se desliza por un cañón

Que mis pies de estar parados tienen callos

Que no sé como decirte que te extraño 

Y ya en estas he pasado más de un año.

"Yo también quiero volver…"

"… Te extraño."

"y yo a ti…"

Silencio. Una confesión había sido hecha. Ahora, faltaba la otra, la verdaderamente importante…

"… yo… te quiero, Taichi."

"…"

"… ¿Taichi…?"

"…"

"eh… Tai…"

"¿¿Lo dices en serio??"

"¡Claro que sí! te… te quiero…"

"¡Yo también te quiero!"

"…"

"¿Mimi?"

"… estoy bien…"

"No suenas bien."

"Estoy llorando."

"¿Llorando?"

"de felicidad y de tristeza…"

"entiendo…"

"me gustaría estar allá…"

"quiero que estés aquí, quiero que regreses…"

Vuelve, vuelve

Vuelve, vuelve

Que mi barca se está hundiendo en el lodo

Que de angustia me he mordido hasta los codos

Que mi mundo está vacío y aburrido

Que me muero por tenerte aquí conmigo.

"algún día…"

"te esperaré… aunque no soporte estar sin ti…"

"aquí me siento igual, pero estoy mejor ahora que todo está aclarado…"

"es un peso menos encima, supongo…"

"Nos veremos de nuevo."

"mantendré esa esperanza…"

"Te quiero."

"Y yo a ti."

Vuelve, vuelve

Vuelve, vuelve

"¿Sabes? Ahora me siento obligada a regresar."

"¿Obligada, por qué?"

"Porque tengo que darte un beso para finalizar esta declaración, ¿no?"

"estás adquiriendo muy fácilmente las costumbres occidentales…"

"yo creo que te gustarán…"

"depende de cuanto te demores…"

"¡hey!"

"jaja, sabes que siempre te esperaré…"

"lo sé…"

****

~Owari~

Notas: la segunda parte de la trilogía Taimi, secuela de "Inevitable"… primero vino la despedida, luego la declaración, ¿y después que queda? Mimi lo dijo al final… ^_~

La canción es de Shakira, los personajes, de la Toei, ok?

Dejen sus comentarios, sí? y esperen la continuación ^^


End file.
